Fever
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: One shot - After battling a youkai, Kilala getting hurt, Sango and Miroku are forced to walk back to the village. Miroku is starting to slow down and Sango is getting worried. Could this prove to show true feelings to one another?


**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough I do not own Inuyasha characters. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**Fever**

**By: KadasaMori**

A shout rang through the forest, followed by the roar of a youkai. The scene showed us three humans and a haynou fighting against a rather large, about 15 story high pale blue ape demon.

A female human named Kagome, sat on a large firecat, watching the battle, a bow in her hands in case she was needed.

Another human, this one a male called Miroku, leapt out of the way of one of the ape's claws as it swung at him.

A female human by the name of Sango tossed a large bone boomerang at the ape, missing by a few feet, reaching up and catching it on its way back, sliding back a few feet at impact.

Lastly, a white haired amber eyed inu haynou named Inuyasha stepped forward, slashing at the ape wildly, getting several blows in before being 'brushed' aside, or rather thrown through the air into a rather large tree.

Yet again they were fighting a youkai using the power of a jewel shard to multiply its strength and power. Yet again they were lured into a trap. Yet again they were fighting for their lives.

Sango snarled as she threw Hiraikotsu at the youkai. It sliced it's left arm off and screamed. Her eyes widened as it swung it's clawed hand at her. Ducking in time, it just missed. Miroku was at her side in a millisecond.

"You all right Lady Sango?" He asked. She nodded.

"Keeping yourself in one piece houshi-sama?"

"You know me." She glanced at the cut on his right arm. He didn't seem to notice it but it did need to be checked out.

Making a mental note to help him wrap it later she rushed towards Hiraikotsu and tossed it again. This time the youkai managed to brush it aside with its fist only to meet a Windscar headed for him. It pulled up a shield and the windscar bounced off of it.

Inuyasha cursed. He'd have to try the other attack. Raising his Tetsusaiga to finish the ape off, he suddenly found himself flying through the air, the result of a large sweep of the ape's hand.

He cursed, trying to right himself before he realized where he was headed. He heard Kagome shriek as he slammed into her, tossing her and Kirara out of the air, all three of them plummeting towards the ground. He managed to pull Kagome into his body before they all crashed into the hard soil.

He heard Kirara scream in pain before she fainted. Kagome was out cold and he sat up stiffly.

"Time to end this!" He heard Miroku shout. "Wind tun-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He looked up to see the monk flying through the air into one of the trees surrounding the clearing.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried rushing towards him. The ape swung for her but she managed to flip onto its arm before screaming "HIRAIKOTSU!" She swung the boomerang at the ape's neck, beheading it in one shot. It fell to the ground and she landed lightly in front of it before rushing to Miroku's side.

He groaned and sat up rubbing his head. "Gomen Lady Sango." He muttered. She gave him a small smile, eyes dancing over his body, checking for serious injuries.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called and both of their heads swung over to the haynou who was hugging Kagome to his body. He pointed to Kirara. "She fainted after she fell."

"Kirara!" Sango cried and rushing to her fire cat's side. She meowed pitifully. Sango picked her up carefully then turned to Inuyasha. "Where was the jewel shard in the ape's body?"

"In its forehead." Quickly rushing to the ape's body she tugged the jewel shard out, watching as the body disintegrated then she rushed back over to Inuyasha.

"I have to ask you for a favor."

He watched her carefully. "What?"

"Take Kagome and Kirara and run as fast as you can to Kaede's village." Inuyasha's brows raised. "Miroku and I can walk. We'll make it there in 3 days probably. If it's more than that come and get us."

He nodded and stood. He picked Kagome up bridal style, Sango lying Kirara on her stomach. He wavered before he took off, not wanting to leave teammates behind but want to get Kagome some help. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Just go. And hurry!" He flew off towards the woods and she turned to Miroku who watched her with a smile.

"That wasn't a very smart idea Sango." He grinned. "You know how much I annoy you."

She rolled her eyes. "Hai houshi-sama. Now, let's get your wound cleaned up and find somewhere to sleep."

Miroku smiled. "Sango. I'm fine. Honestly. Look." He showed her his arm, clumsily wrapped but already fixed. She stared him in the eye until she was positive he was telling the truth then she nodded.

"All right. Well, Kirara's gone so we're gonna have to walk." She sighed. "It'll take us at least three days to get back to Kaede's, maybe more."

Miroku nodded. "Shall we camp here tonight or start walking?"

"Let's make camp. There's a cave, a little ways from here. We can stay there tonight."

He smiled. "Lead the way."

She snorted at him and walked through the underbrush. As soon as she was gone he frowned then stiffly walked after her.

* * *

Sango sighed happily as they made it to the cave as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Walking into the darkness she smiled. Now to grabbed some firewood and start a fire. Immediately turning around she frowned.

"Houshi-sama!" She called looking around. The monk was no where to be seen. "Houshi-sama! Stop playing games! Where are you!" Getting more and more worried as she didn't receive an answer from the monk she was about to start yelling when she heard a branch snap.

Turning she saw the monk taking a deep breath as he stepped into the clearing.

"There you are!" She cried. "Why didn't you answer me?"

He tried to focus on her and shook his head. "I'm sorry Lady Sango. I didn't hear you."

Her brows drew together. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Houshi-sama…"

"I said I'm fine Lady Sango." He said a bit harsher than he meant. He saw her flinch and sighed. "Gomen nasai Lady Sango. I'm just really tired is all."

"Why don't you go rest while I get some firewood." He gave her a smile.

"Iie, I'll help."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"All right."

Within five minutes, a large stack had been piled in the cave, a fire starting as Sango explored the back of the cave. She didn't find anything but wanted to make sure there wasn't any rouge youkai living there. Returning to Miroku's side she found him asleep already.

"Houshi-sama?" She asked. When he didn't stir she smiled. '_He must be really tired. I'll let him sleep. Sleep… sleep sounds good right about now_.'

She slowly drifted off as the night wore on.

* * *

Sango's eyes slowly fluttered open as a ray of sun hit them. Sitting up and stretching she looked around, recognizing the cave they had spent last night in. She looked across from her to see Miroku still sleeping.

She frowned. She had never seen him sleep for so long. He was always awake when she fell asleep and awake when she rose.

Crawling over to his side she shook his shoulder. "Houshi-sama." She called. "Time to get up." Frowning when he didn't move she shook him harder. "Houshi-sama." Scowling she yelled. "HOUSHI-SAMA!" His eyes slowly opened slowly focusing on Sango.

Shaking his head he sat up slowly. "Kon'nichi wa Lady Kagome." When she didn't respond he turned looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm Sango."

She saw him blinked in surprise then rubbed both eyes with the heels of his palms blink again and nod in confusion.

"Ah. Gomen lady Sango. You both look so much alike I sometimes mistake you."

She just nodded but was mentally really worried. He'd never confused the girls before, never. In the entire 3 years they had been travelling. Yeah he'd sometimes mix his words and call her Kagome but would immediately shake his head and call her Sango before continuing.

"Lady Sango?"

She jumped and looked over. "Hai houshi-sama?"

"Shall we be off then?" She nodded and watched him carefully as he stood. He had moved closer to the wall while she was thinking and pulled himself up the side of the cave before leaning on his staff and walking out. She quickly grabbed Hiraikotsu and rushed after him.

"Houshi-sama… are you sure you're all right?" She asked.

He gave her a smile and nodded. "I'm fine Lady Sango. Nothing to worry about. I can take worse beatings then that monkey could give."

She nodded but still walked along side him in case he did suddenly faint.

* * *

Around dinnertime, Sango glanced back at Miroku. He was going at a slower pace, breathing heavily and leaning against his staff every few minutes to catch his breath.

'_He's not fine_.' She thought quickly. _'He's either sick or seriously wounded. I should've made Inuyasha take him with him too.'_

"Houshi-sama…" She called seeing his head turn towards the sound. "You all right?"

"Hai Sango… I'm… fine."

She frowned and set her jaw then walked over to him seeing his violet eyes trying to focus on her as she walked over.

"Houshi-sama. I know you're not fine."

"I told you… already… I'm fine. Let's… just find… a place… to sleep… and…. I'll be… as good… as new."

She shook her head as he started to walk away then grabbed his staff out of his hand, watching him tumble to the ground.

"See!" She cried as he grunted and rolled onto his back.

"Never mind. I can sleep right here." He muttered. KKKKRRRRRRRRRACK! The skies opened up above them and in seconds they were soaked. Sango rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Come on."

He sighed and grabbed it, letting her help him up. As she pulled he tumbled and fell into her, causing them both to topple to the ground. Miroku pulled himself off of her but collapsed.

"Houshi-sama! Get off!" She cried.

"But I'm tired." He whined. She recognized it as him trying to avoid the fact that he couldn't get up.

Sighing she sat up, feeling something hot brush against her neck as he toppled off. Touching her neck, nothing was there. She frowned and reached over to touch his forehead but he moved his head, grabbing the tree next to him and pulling himself up.

"May I have my staff back please?" He asked. She blinked then jumped and looked around. Grabbing it, she handed it to him. He gave her a smile before heading down the road to find a place to sleep.

She grabbed his right arm and put it around her shoulders, her left arm slipping behind his back to help him walk. He was about to protest but she cut him off.

"This is repayment for stealing your staff. Deal with it."

He shut his mouth then shrugged and continued walking down the road.

* * *

Sango flopped down in the mouth of the cave as Miroku leaned against the wall. He slid to the bottom breathing heavily and she crawled over to him. Raising a hand to touch his forehead he moved his head away and she growled. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"You're sick aren't you?" She growled.

He frowned then nodded. Setting her jaw and keeping her face emotionless she raised a hand and touched his forehead and jumped, pulling her hand away when she realized how hot he was.

"Houshi-sama! Why didn't you tell me!" He shrugged. "Is that why you confused me with Kagome?"

"I can't see that well. All I can see is blurs."

"Anything else wrong with you?"

"My head hurts, I can't feel my right arm and I'm sick to my stomach."

"Houshi-sama…" Sango muttered then sighed. She held out her hand and he looked up at her. Grabbing his wrist, she tugged him to his feet and pulled him to the back of the cave where a small pond was. Pulling him into the water to their knees, she sat him down.

"Sango…" He muttered tiredly. "It's kinda cold."

"That's the point. I need to cool you down so I can try and break that fever. Now stay there and don't drown. I'll get a fire going and our dinner made." She turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Stay here." She sighed but nodded and sat next to him. After a while she started to shiver and he released her.

"Go warm up. I'll be in after a few minutes." He ordered. She quickly changed into dry clothes and turned to help him when she saw him slumped in the water.

"Houshi-sama!" She shouted rushing over. She pulled him to the fire. "Houshi-sama?"

He was unconscious and his fever was lower but she needed to get him warmed up. Sitting him near the fire and covering him with a few blankets.

"Please Miroku. Please wake up." She stated softly, brushing the bangs from his eyes. He didn't stir and she sighed, lying next to him. She did need to get some sleep herself.

When Sango awoke it was still dark and Miroku was still asleep. She frowned. He shouldn't have been sleeping this much. Oh well. Might as well let him sleep it off. It was the third day. Maybe Inuyasha would come get them tomorrow.

Sitting up she re-lit the fire and checked on Miroku again. His fever was almost completely gone. She smiled and grabbed some food to start cooking.

"Sango?" She turned to see Miroku's eyes open slowly. He looked over at he and smiled. "Hey."

"How are you?" She asked.

"I feel much better." He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Houshi-sama?" When he didn't answer she sighed and crawled over, putting a hand on his forehead to check once more then she brushed his bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well Miroku." She stated turning away and lying on her blanket with a yawn. "Ashiteru."

If she had kept watching she would've noticed that he had stiffened up when she said that.

* * *

When Sango awoke it was midday. She frowned sitting up. She didn't remember falling asleep. Looking around the cave she noticed that Miroku was up and looking quite troubled.

"Houshi-sama?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Kon'nichi wa Lady Sango."

She moved over next to him putting a hand on his forehead. She grinned. "You're all better!"

He smiled. "Hai, thanks to you."

She blushed. "It was nothing. My brother used to get fevers all the time. If you just told me what was wrong in the first place you wouldn't have gotten so sick."

He frowned at her but couldn't hold a straight face instead smiling. "All right Lady Sango. I'll just continue bothering you with my illnesses."

She rolled her eyes. "Baka houshi-sama."

"Sango."

She turned looking at him. He watched her carefully.

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said earlier."

She tapped her chin. What had she said? She called him a baka. Told him to tell her about his sicknesses… nope… that was about it.

"What about?"

His face fell and he shook his head. "Never mind."

She frowned. "Iie. What?"

"Never mind. If you can't remember it's not important."

Now that curiosity had caught her she had to know. Focusing on the past couple days she tried to remember… then it hit her and she paled. She had told him… oh no oh no oh no.

She glanced at him as he stirred the soup. He didn't seem too worked up about it. Maybe he was just hiding it.

"So houshi-sama," She started. "Are we heading back to the village today?"

He nodded. "As soon as we get some food into our stomachs we can head out… if that's all right with you."

"It's fine with me… _Miroku_." She stated then saw him stop stirring. His head whip lashed towards her.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" She answered looking confused. She looked behind her then back at him. "What?"

"Never mind."

She hid her frown instead looking confused. "Are you all right Miroku?"

He stiffened up again and nodded. "I'm fine Lady Sango."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I remember having this conversation a few days ago and you ended up almost dying on me."

"Well this time I'm fine in the body." _'But not in the soul.'_ He added mentally.

She crawled over next to him looking over his shoulder into the pot. "What are you making?"

He chuckled. "I don't know. I think it's ramen but it doesn't look like the ramen Lady Kagome cooks."

She laughed then plopped down next to him. "So Miroku, what do you think Inuyasha's going to do after Naraku's killed and the jewel's complete?"

"I think he's going to either turn into a full youkai or a human for Lady Kagome."

"What if he turns into a full youkai and he can't control himself?" Sango asked quietly.

"Then I'll protect Lady Kagome and you until we get him under control."

She glared at him. "I can protect myself!"

"I know. It's just my duty to protect… never mind."

"Iie. Finish."

"Iie."

"If you do I'll tell you if I meant what I said last night."

He glanced at her then sighed. "It's my duty to protect the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. My grandfather told me that and I believe it."

"So you want to spend the rest of your life with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Iie! You…" He died off and she grinned.

"Good. Ashiteru."

He blinked in surprise then a grin spread across his face. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ashiteru Sango."

* * *

Inuyasha flew from branch to branch running along the tops of trees looking for the monk and the taijiya.

He finally spotted them and hopped onto the ground in front of them skidding to a stop.

"There you are!" He shouted then noticed they were holding hands. He raised an eyebrow.

They just stared back at him asking 'what?' with their expressions.

"Whoo. Boy are you two in trouble when Kagome find out." He stated setting a fully healed Kirara on the ground. She transformed, Sango and Miroku sliding onto her back before they took off towards the village.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Kagome cried hugging both of the stunned humans then dancing around the hut. "Yay! Soon enough you'll get married and they're will be little Mirokus and Sangos running around!"

They flushed. "We're not that far yet Kagome!" They shouted.

"Sango's agreed to marry me," Miroku started.

"After we kill Naraku." Sango finished.

Kagome pouted then cried out in happiness again. "Oh! We'll have to get you a beautiful dress and…"

She continued blabbering and Sango rolled her eyes glancing at Inuyasha who had a hand over each ear, apparently sleeping.

Turning her eyes to Miroku who smiled at her and grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly. She sent him a smile.

_'Maybe we can get Inuyasha to get a fever…'_

* * *

**Kadasa**: ((grins and bows)) Arigatou for reading my awesomeness fic!

**Sesshoumaru**: ((snorts))

**Kadasa**: Please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please review!

**Sesshoumaru**: ((violently shaking his head 'no' in the background))

**Kadasa**: Ignore Fluffy. Please review!

_Translations_

Ashiteru – I love you

Baka – stupid

Gomen – sorry

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry

Hai – yes

Haynou – ½ demon

Hiraikotsu – bone boomerang

Houshi-sama – Lord Monk

Iie – no

Inu – dog

Kon'nichi wa – hello

Taijiya – demon slayer

Youkai – demon


End file.
